That Child
That Child is a fanfiction about Toshio Samo and his vicims. Chapter 1 The blindfold was yanked off my head, a Japanese boy around 6-8 looked at me, with soulless eyes, Then he started snickering Then he held up a bayonet that looked like it came from WWII "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed I squirmed around while he slowly pointed it at my lower abdomen " (It will only be over if you just die~!)" The boy said Toshio then stabbed the knife, I screamed horribly, it went on for a couple of hours, I was still alive Even though all that pain I moved around " (Oh, mom?)" He said with that horrific tone knowing I'll be killed An adult woman, no older than 25 came in the room, she looked at me, then smirked, I wanted to tell her why her son was doing this. " (Toshi-kun, stab her eyes)" She said The boy then did what he was ordered, it when on for hours " (There, all nice and mushy)" the boy said Then he vivisected my reproductive system and replaced it with a males including genitals. Chapter 2: Poisoned Coffee and Scones Doctor Satoshi Taki never knew what the things they made him do when he joined, the teachers stayed away from him and the doctors, second month into fanime and drought, A starving and thirsty British teacher cautiously approached him " (Starving and thirsty?)" The boy asked in the little broken English he kmew "Please, child." He said weakly " (I have coffee and scones, why not bring your friends? I have enough for everyone!)" He said while handling the coffee and scone while he called his rail-thin peers and started to take the scones and coffee from the boy This went on for weeks When Satoshi, two other doctors Arata Kenji and Takumi Cap went back to the famine stricken school, crops were grown and apartments were repaired, they heard sobs from the 4th apartment on the left, when they went inside, a group of teachers were sobbing around a familiar person, the first teacher to take the coffee, they seen he had been vomiting, and was coughing, he looked at them with weak eyes " (Take him back with us)" Satoshi said to the other two doctors, they put on protective gear, they pushed the group out of the way and picked up the teacher, the teacher was loaded onto a van with other sick teachers, Satoko Samo was driving the van, At the Medical base, the vivisected the teacher to check infection, it came as planned, the anthrax in the coffee and scones have gotten them sick, after all, Satoshi wrote up a report for his superior, Toshio Samo, and deemed anthrax was an effective tool for biological warfare, and attacks on the crops, one of those means would be spreading anthrax, He never knew he was going to do this, but it was for the head doctor, and the Supernannya Empire, the Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers were just dishonourable wood waiting to be cleared, he was no fighter but served in the Medical base under Doctor Toshio Samo, and came to love his job, the countless Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers he had help infect and vivisect were apart of that, after all, they took food and drink from a stranger. Category:Fanfics